disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Christmas at Freddy's
Christmas at Freddy's it's a Animated Christmas film from the Five Nights at Freddy's Franchise. This film was launched in the TV on 1998, before the launch of FNAF World in 1999. Plot: The film begins at the pizzeria, where Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and the Toy Crew celebrate Christmas Eve at Freddy's Pizzeria, Bonnie and Toy Bonnie are in charge of preparing the music, Chica and Toy Chica prepare the food and Freddy, Foxy and Toy Freddy the ornaments ("Christmas is coming at Freddy's"). Finally they finish the decoration, but Bonnie realizes that something is missing and that something was a Christmas tree and the rabbit goes with Foxy and Mangle to look for a tree. While somewhere dark, Springtrap and his Phantoms gang plan to ruin Christmas and prevent Bonnie and company from bringing the Christmas tree. Along the way, Bonnie, Foxy and Mangle carry the tree to the pizzeria, suddenly run into Springtrap and their phantoms capture them and take them to their den at Fazbear's Fright. There Foxy asks Springtrap what he wants and Springtrap explains to the three his maniacal plan to ruin Christmas and burn the tree ("I hate Christmas"). Meanwhile at Freddy's, the others are worried because Bonnie and company have not yet returned with the tree and decide to look for them. While in Fazbear Fright Foxy, Mangle and Bonnie are locked in a dark room and leave them while Springtrap and the phantoms are on their way to Freddy's. Luckily they manage to escape and try to stop Springtrap. Meanwhile at Freddy's, the others are worried because Bonnie and company have not yet returned with the tree and decide to look for them. While in Fazbear Fright Foxy, Mangle and Bonnie are locked in a dark room and leave them while Springtrap and the phantoms are on their way to Freddy's. Luckily they manage to escape and try to stop Springtrap. After leaving Fazbear's Fright, they realize that Springtrap has stolen the tree and decide to return to the pizzeria to recover it and save Christmas ("We must save Christmas"). In the pizzeria, Springtrap manages to arrive and destroys all the decorations and threatens others with burning the tree that Bonnie, Foxy and Mangle brought, but luckily Foxy, Bonnie and Mangle manage to enter the pizzeria and Foxy attacks Springtrap and Bonnie and Mangroves help others, forming a fight for Christmas. When Springtrap was about to win, Golden Freddy appears very angry with Springtrap and convinces him not to ruin Christmas ("The Heart of Christmas"). Springtrap regretted his actions, apologizes to the other animatronics and returns the Christmas tree. The film ends with all the animatronics together celebrating Christmas, while under the moon a magical sled appears and with Bonnie saying "Merry Christmas". Cast: * John Goodman as Freddy Fazbear * Don Rickles as Bonnie * Rita Rudner as Chica * Jim Cummings as Foxy the Pirate * Kenan Thompson as Toy Freddy * Quinton Flynn as Toy Bonnie * Tara Strong as Toy Chica * Tress MacNeille as Mangle * George Hearn as Springtrap (Speak) * Tony Jay as Golden Freddy Reception Release: The film was released on December 9, 1998 for American television, but would then be relaunched in the United Kingdom on November 4, 2002. Home Video This Christmas film was released as a Video Cassette on October 5, 1999, as part of the A Walt Disney Christmas collection. Then on February 3, 2000 it would be released as a DVD that includes Sneak peeks from FNAF World. Soundtrack Other Languages: * Weihnachten ât Freddy'š (German) * Коледа - Freddy'š (Bulgarian) * Joulu ât Freddy'š (Finnish) * Noël à Freddy'š (French) * Natal - Freddy'š (Indonesia) * Natale a Freddy'š (Italian) * クリスマスâtFreddy'š (Japan) * Kerst ât Freddy'š (Dutch) * Jul â Freddy'š (Norwegian) * Natal Freddy'š (Portuguese) (Brazil) * Natal Freddy'š (Portuguese) (European) * Crăciun ât Freddy'š (Rumanian) * Рождество Фреддиш (Russian) * Una Aventura Navideña en Freddy's (Spanish) (Spain) * Una Navidad Mágica en Freddy's (Spanish) (Latin American) * 聖誕節–Freddy'š (China) * 크리스마스는 Freddy'š (Korean) * Krismasi ât Freddy'š (Swagili) * คริสต์มาสที่Freddy'š (Thailand) * Noel Baba Freddy (Turkish) * Giáng sinh Freddy'š (Vietnam) * Ât de Nadal Freddy'š (Catalan) * Jul â Freddy'š (Danish) * UKhisimusi kwaFreddy (Zulu) Gallery: Trivia: * The animation in which it is displayed in the special is very similar to that of two Non-Disney animated films, Babes in Toyland (1997) and Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer: The Movie (1998). Category:Christmas Movies Category:1998 films Category:1998 Category:Christmas Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Animated films